Good and Evil
by mandiekro
Summary: Three demigods (or are they?) are sent to Camp Half-Blood after an attack by a Gorgon, but everyone is too busy with the Titan War to really consider the fact that a Gorgon has been brought back. Two years later, the same three demigods are sent on a secret quest to pacify Camp Jupiter, which seems simple enough, but what do the mysterious lines in their prophecy mean?
1. Prologue

It's simple. There is good, and there is evil. There are monsters, and the heroes who fight them. There is Gaea, and there are the Olympians. The two sides are opposites, as different as night and day, as Artemis and Apollo, as Tartarus and Olympus. The line between them is clear. Very clear.

Or at least, it's supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there. So. Yeah. After that intense and extremely non-specific prologue, here is Chapter 1 of Good and Evil, which is probably a really crappy and cliché title but whatever.

* * *

Cassie POV

I dash through the halls of the Havana School for Troubled Children, praying that I'm not late for English. The teacher is practically evil, nobody likes her, and she's the strictest person on the planet. She once gave Gabe Underwood, my best friend, a "detention" because he got to class literally one second after the bell rang. I guess that's just what happens in a boarding school for the messed-up.

I get there just before Tanner Storm, the boy who every single girl in the entire school (including me) has a crush on. He sits down in the first seat available, which just so happens to be right next to me. I feel my heart start to race and tell it to calm the fuck down, and that I have literally zero chance with Tanner and to pay attention to the stupid English class.

Right after English, everyone is leaving in a hurry to go to lunch, and Tanner bumps into me. I'm pretty sure my heart exploded, even after the talking-to I had given it earlier. And then he spoke to me. "Sorry. I was in a hurry." And then he was gone. I absolutely hated myself for dying when he spoke to me.

I eat lunch with Gabe that day, like I always do. "Hey, have you ever wanted someone to notice you so badly, but hated yourself for it?" I ask him as he chews on his enchilada. "Stop obsessing over Tanner Cass. Every girl in school wants to sleep with him, and let's face it, you don't have a chance." He tells me. "Thanks for the encouragement Gabe." I tell him sarcastically. "Anytime buddy."

The next day the same thing happens. But this time, Tanner speaks to me even more. "Are you new here? This is only the second time I've seen you." He asks me after apologizing for bumping into me. "I've been here longer than you have." I tell him. "Oh." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should probably go. Gabe will eat my enchilada." I say, and leave.

This starts happening nearly every day, and I start to hope that he's doing it on purpose. I quickly push the thought out of my mind though. I have no chance. I tell my racing heart every time Tanner's side collides with mine.

* * *

Tanner POV

The first two times I bumped into the mysterious girl were pure coincidence. But when I found out that she had been here longer than me and she hadn't approached me at all (the girls here weren't shy) I was intrigued. I also found it odd that she had walked away from me. No one had ever done that before.

I begin to study her. See if she wore T-shirts advertising bands that I'd heard of, see if she had any buttons on her jeans or her bag, see who she talks to, see if she changes her hairstyle. But the only thing I get out of studying my mysterious non-admirer is that it seems like her only friend is Gabriel Underwood, she takes special care to avoid Tara Goldberg, and she likes to read.

My non-admirer always seems to have book clutched to her side, and she always seems to be wearing shirts quoting books. The most recurring shirt is one that reads, "That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." - John Green, the Fault in our Stars. She wears other quotes by John Green, and some by Cassandra Clare, some by Suzanne Collins, some by Veronica Roth. But it appears that whatever pain my mysterious non-admirer is going through that she insists must be advertised on her shirt, it is only interrupted by the school's washing machines.

I want to read some of these books that she quotes, but I have dyslexia, and I try to minimize the pain that demands to be felt in my life. So I stick with reading from her shirts and attempting to talk to Gabe Underwood to see if he'll tell me anything about my non-admirer.

Gabe Underwood does not seem to like me much. So far he has only said one sentence to me, no matter how many times I asks him things. That sentence was, "Her name is Cassandra Johnson, and she's too good for you." I have begun to wonder if he is right.

About two weeks after I 'met' the mysterious Cassandra Johnson, something even stranger happened.

She's wearing a new book shirt, one I haven't seen before. It's black and reads "We are dust and shadows. - Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel." I mention it to one of my buddies. "What a weird thing to have on your shirt." I tell him. "Yeah, what language is that anyways?" I stare at him. "Um, English?" I ask him, very confused. "That's not English." He says, staring at me in turn. I look back at her shirt, but this time, it reads, "Pulvis et Umbra Sumis". What's going on?

"Hey! Cassandra Johnson!" I call after her once my friend has walked away. "How do you know my name?" She asks me, not turning around but stopping in her tracks. "Gabe told me. Anyways, what does your shirt mean?" I ask her. "We are dust and shadows." She says, her back still to me. "Thanks." I tell her.

"Um, do you want to have lunch with me and my buddies sometime?" I ask her. She still hasn't turned around. "Maybe." She says after a lengthy pause. "Awesome!" I yell out, and then clap a hand over my mouth as I turn around to make sure none of the teachers heard me. I hear her laugh a little. "I have to go meet Gabe. See you around, Tanner Storm." She says, and walks away, leaving me staring after her.

* * *

Cassie POV

I'm very proud of myself. When Tanner asked me to have lunch with him sometime, I didn't freak out. I wonder why he wanted to know what my shirt said. Anyways, as I walk through the halls, I feel lighter than air, which is probably why I didn't notice Tara Goldberg, resident queen bee of this shit hole of a school, and her posse walking up behind me.

"Oh, hi Cassie! You look happy! What's wrong?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. I can't stand her. Her mission in life seems to be to make me as miserable as possible. "Nothing much, Tara." I reply, than turn to walk away. "Oh, Cassie! Where are you going? I wanted you to stay and chat some more." She calls after me. I ignore her and keep walking.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but... Girls!" She calls out. Her followers run forward, grab me, and shove me against the wall. "Listen, freak. Talk to Tanner again, you're dead meat." She says in a low voice. Then she pulls out her sparkling pink lip crap and drops some onto my black shirt. "Oops." She whispers, and walks away.

I roll my eyes. Who threatens people by putting lipstick on their shirts? I head back to my dorm room to change my shirt. I change into my "My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations -John Green, the Fault in our Stars" shirt, and leave my room, only to find Tanner standing right outside of my room.

"Um, hi." I say. "Hi Cassandra." He says, smiling. "Call me Cassie." I tell him. "Okay, Cassie." He says. I love the sound of my name in his words. "How did you know that this is my room?" I ask him. "I didn't. I was waiting for Tara." He tells me. "Oh." I say, my heart falling. I knew it. Why would he care about me when Tara's right down the hall? "Okay. Well, see you around." I tell him, and walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? Cass!" He calls after me. I whip around. "Only Gabe calls me that." I say. "Well maybe I'll call you that too." He says. "Why should you? Not like you care about me or anything." I say, and walk away. This time, he doesn't yell for me to come back.

* * *

Tanner POV

I stare after Cassandra in confusion. Just then, Tara's door swings open and hits me in the face. "Ow!" I scream. "Oh no, Tanner baby, I'm so sorry." Tara rushes forward where I'm clutching the right side of my face. She looks down the hall in the direction Cassie went with a smirk on her face, and for a second I though I saw a blue T-shirt and a flying brown ponytail, but I'm probably hallucinating. I did, after all, just get hit by a door.

"Come come sweetie, let's get you to the nurse's office." Tara says, clucking her tongue and beckoning for me to follow behind her. I do.

When we get to the nurse's office, Gabe is there, but more importantly, Cassandra is with him. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She glances at Tara behind me and then points to Gabe and hurries over to him. "Tara." I start to say, turning around. I've heard rumors about what Tara does to some girls at school, but I didn't consider them true for a second. But the way Cassandra had looked at Tara...

She responds by pressing her lips to mine. "There. I kissed it and made it feel all better. Now come on. The nurse is finished with those losers." She says, and beckons me. "Kay." I mumble, and sit down in a chair. The nurse comes over to inspect my face. "You should be alright. Just need some..." She trails off and sniffs the air. I never found out what I needed.

"Demigod blood." She whispers. "Excuse me?" I ask her. She turns to where Cassandra is holding the side of her hand in the air and Tara has a hand over her mouth, a needle in her other hand. "Oops." Tara sighs, putting the needle back down on the table. "Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I was just touching the needle and-" "Demigod blood." The nurse whispers again, cutting Tara's false apology off.

Then she changes before my eyes. Her hair transforms into snakes and she grows taller and thinner. "A demigod." She whispers, and then leaps forward with incredible agility and stamina and tries to grab Cassandra.

* * *

AN: Hope it's good.


End file.
